La passion du piano
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une jeune française vivant chez son grand-père durant l'occupation Allemande.   Un jour, par obligation, ils se voient obligés de loger un soldat allemand de haut rang pendant un moment indeterminé.


__

La passion du piano

__

Chapitre Unique

__

One-Shot

****

I

l était inutile de le contredire, il avait tout à fait raison. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, et aux yeux incroyablement verts, arborait un visage crispé de colère, et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force de serrer les poings avec hargne. Elle n'était pas en mesure de parler. Et puis de toute façon, comment le pourrait-elle, étant donné quelle était dans l'incapacité de parler. Dépitée, le coeur lourd, elle quitta la cuisine en trombe, laissant derrière elle, seul, son grand-père, assis en face de la table en bois, le visage triste et les traits tirés.

Cette année, 1941, était déjà une année qui promettait beaucoup de victimes, tout comme les années qui avait précédés. Et l'arrivée d'un inconnu n'allait pas arranger les choses. La jeune fille, arrivée dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit aux draps blancs. Sakura Haruno, les yeux humides, laissait couler à présent ses larmes de tristesses.

Pourquoi autant de désespoir se laissait voir au travers de ses magnifiques émeraudes ? La seule raison n'était autre que celle-ci : demain, à une heure très avancée du matin, un étranger, non, un ennemi devrait-elle dire, allait s'installer chez-elle. Ennemi ? La France était en ce moment occupée par les Allemands, depuis près de trois ans. Demain, l'un d'entres eux arriverait.

Tristesse et peur se mêlait à son appréhension. Qui voudrait d'un ennemi sous le même toit que soi, dirait-on. Et bien s'est exactement ce qui va se passer. Seule, allongée, la fatigue la pris, et elle s'endormie.

- **S**akura, cria un vieil homme à l'étage du dessous, descend m'aider !

Les yeux quelques peut endormis, elle descendit avec une lenteur digne d'une limace, l'escalier en bois. Arrivée dans le salon, elle interrogea du regard son grand-père. Celui-ci, le visage fatigué, lui demanda simplement ;

- Peux-tu aller en ville, acheter quelques provisions s'il te plait ? Je t'ai laissé une liste de ce qu'il y a à acheter sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et quelques sous.

La jeune fille, vêtue d'une simple robe à carreaux rouges et blancs, tombant jusqu'aux genoux, chaussée de simple sandales blanches, hocha doucement la tête, et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Déambulant rapidement dans les rues de la ville, elle fit les achats demandés par son grand-père. Aujourd'hui, les rues étaient bondées, et il n'y en avait pas une qui restait déserte. Certains passages étaient banalisés par des soldats allemands. Il n'était guère recommandé de rester dehors longtemps, mieux valait-il faire ses achats le plus vite possibles, au risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis, ce que Sakura ne voulait absolument pas.

Arrivée non loin du pont qui lui permettait de rentrer chez-elle, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dehors, de peur qui lui arrive quelque chose de nuisent. Enfin à destination, elle aperçue un attroupement de véhicules noirs dans la cours de sa maison. Elle resta pétrifiée d'effrois. Était-il déjà arrivé ? Avait-il déjà pris ses aises dans leur maison ? S'était-il permis d'être irrespectueux avec son grand-père. Hochant la tête, elle se dirigea avec détermination vers la maison aux briques blanches.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvrit doucement. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall au parquet terne. En revanche, des bribes de voix se firent entendre, et à en juger par l'emplacement de ces sons, ils venaient du petit séjour. La peur au ventre, elle posa doucement ses emplettes, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la pièce ou se trouvait son grand-père et des invités non vraiment désirés.

Au seuil de la pièce, elle vit son grand-père, son visage dans sa direction, parlant avec deux grands jeunes hommes, dos à elle. Elle put voir qu'ils étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes. Elle pinça les lèvres, et ferma les poings en remarquant la marque sur l'un de leur brassard attaché au bras gauche : le signe de la croix gammée.

Si elle le pouvait, elle leur aurait bien sauté à la gorge. Mais elle n'en fit rien, toujours au seuil de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de s'approcher un peu plus, son grand-père la remarqua, et dit d'une voix froide, tout en s'approchant de sa petite-fille, qu'il entoura d'un de ses bras, se tournant vers les arrivants.

-Sakura, ma petite-fille.

Sakura, qui n'avait prêté attention qu'à son grand-père, prit enfin la peine de se tourner vers les deux hommes, dont l'un des deux, elle en était sûre, allait loger un bon moment sous le même toit qu'elle.

Elle resta clouée sur place. Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient très grand. L'un était aussi brun que l'autre était blond. Et ce premier détenait un regard sombre, alors que ce dernier en détenait de très clair, de couleur bleu ciel. Elle devait l'avouer, ils n'étaient pas laids du tout, même loin de là.

Après la présentation brève faite pour sa petite-fille, le vieil homme entreprit d'annoncer à la jeune fille :

- Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-il sèchement tout en pointant du doigt le grand brun, et Naruto Uzumaki, finit-il en pointant le grand blond.

Ces deux là, ne firent que hocher la tête en signe de salut.

- Notre invité pendant un moment sera le sergent Uchiwa, précisa t-il.

Sakura ne fit qu'acquiescer, signe qu'elle avait compris.

****

V

oilà maintenant un jour qu'elle devait vivre sous le même toit que cet homme. Après le départ de son compagnon d'arme, qui n'était venu que pour l'accompagner et rejoindre sa voiture, ou d'autres soldats l'attendait à l'extérieur, dans d'autres voitures en cas de problèmes, Sakura n'avait pas prêté attention à son nouveau colocataire.

Le soir même de son arrivé, il avait souhaité s'entretenir seul avec son grand-père dans le salon. Sakura avait alors eu l'ordre de rester dans sa chambre. Mais têtue comme pas possible, elle n'écouta pas, et préférait écouter la conversation derrière la porte fermée. Elle n'avait pas tiré grand choses de leur conversation, à part quelques règles que monsieur le sergent voulait imposer, ce qui la scandalisait quelque peu.

Évidemment, il n'était pas chez lui qu'elle sache, il n'avait rien à ordonner. Elle avait ensuite entendu son grand-père lui annoncer que la jeune fille était muette, et qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à beaucoup de réponse de sa part. Au moins il était au courant.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut levée, elle ne le vit pas. Mais ou était-il ? Devant sa question muette, son grand-père, qui lisait le journal dans la cuisine, lui répondit simplement ; "Il est partie avec d'autres soldats en ville."

"Sans doute était-il un de ces hommes qui privait l'accès à certaines rues" , pensa Sakura. Elle était soulagée du moins de le savoir à l'extérieur, cela l'empêchait de croiser sa route.

La veille, pendant le repas, elle avait put percevoir quel genre d'homme il été. Il était froid et très peu bavard. Lorsqu'il parlait, il gardait un certain accent, mélangent français-allemand, ce qui lui donnait un certains charme. Sakura avait quelque peu peur de lui. On pouvait dire qu'il dégageait une certaine prestance qui la mettait très mal à laise.

D'après son grand père, leur nouveau colocataire devait rentrer dans les alentour de vingt-deux heures. Sakura soupira quand son grand-père lui demanda de rester éveillé au retour de l'Uchiwa pour lui ouvrir la porte qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fermer à clé dès la nuit tombé. Cela voulait dire qu'elle resterait seule avec lui. Et au fond d'elle, elle se dit que la soirée allait être longue.

****

S

on grand-père était couché depuis maintenant une heure. Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle devait accueillir le jeune homme quand celui-ci rentrerait. Elle s'était installée dans un des fauteuils du salon, allumé la cheminée, et s'était mise à l'aise, couverte d'une robe de chambre blanche. Elle lisait à ce moment un roman, pour faire passer le temps.

Lorsque la comtoise se mit à donner les dix coups qui prévenaient qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures, elle se mit à tenir son livre, les mains crispées à la couverture. Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Un quart d'heure vint à passer, puis une demi-heure. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ? Elle était épuisée, et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'était d'aller se coucher. Enfin vingt trois heures sonna, et un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans la cour. Enfin il était là, avec une heure de retard. Son estomac se tendit, et elle posa sur la petite table basse son livre. Enfin elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et entreprit de la déverrouiller.

La porte ouverte, elle le vit, devant-elle. Il était vraiment impressionnant et très séduisant dans son uniforme. Le seul bémol était le brassard qu'il portait au bras. D'une voix quelque peu douce, il dit :

- Bonsoir. Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise. Depuis son arrivé, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler aussi gentiment. Il fit un petit sourire en coin, et dit :

- Je peux entrer ?

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelle sombre idiote était-elle ? Le laisser en plan, seul devant la porte. Elle baissa les yeux, et s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Il entra sans rien dire, et enleva son manteau. Quand à Sakura, elle entreprit de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Sans un regard pour lui, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Il la regarda partir, et se mit à la suivre. Arrivé dans la pièce, il la vit assise devant un magnifique piano en bois d'ébène. Il resta au seuil du salon, et s'adossa au rebord, les bras croisés. Que comptait-elle faire ? Jouer, à cette heure-ci ? Mais son grand-père devait sûrement être au lit, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas rencontré en arrivant. Mais malgré cela, il la vit poser un doigt sur une des touches du piano. Puis un autre... D'evrait-il lui dire de cesser cela au risque de réveiller son grand-père ? Ou devait-il la laisser jouer ?

Elle voulait jouer, faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux, et à poser un doigt, puis un autre sur les touches du gros instrument. Elle sentait qu'il était là derrière elle. Elle posa alors tous ses doigts, et commença à jouer. La mélodie était telle une berceuse dans sa tête. Toucher les touches, c'était vivre ailleurs. Entendre la douce mélodie arrivant à ses oreilles, était une manière de se sentir femme. Enfin quelque chose qu'elle aimait.

Ce piano était tout pour elle. Il avait une histoire d'ailleurs. Son père, avant de mourir, le lui avait offert, espérant faire plaisir à sa fille unique. Et bien évidemment, son espoir fût exaucé : très jeune, Sakura entreprit de suivre des cours de piano, et depuis, elle en jouait à la perfection.

Il en restait sans voix. Son morceau était magnifique. Elle savait bien jouer la petite. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa libre court à ses pensées. Puis les rouvrit lorsque la mélodie fut terminée.

Elle était là, assise, son visage tourné vers lui, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il la trouvait belle, avec ses cheveux détachés, lui tombant sur les épaules et dans sa robe de chambre qui lui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Il aurait put rester des heures à la contempler, mais subitement, elle referma le socle du piano, ce qui cachait les touches qu'il aurait voulu revoir se baisser sous le touché des doigts de la jeune fille, et se leva brusquement. Il ne fit rien, et la regarda marcher vers lui.

Il l'avait contemplé un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme, et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Prise de peur, elle se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers lui. Mais que fut sa surprise quand il la tint par le bras, alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand sous le choc, et tenta de se libérer de sa main. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Il sourit, et approcha son visage du siens.

- Vous jouez extrêmement bien, mademoiselle Sakura. Un jour, vous et moi prendrons le temps de jouer ensemble.

Puis il la lâcha, et la regarda courir vers les escaliers pour les monter quatre à quatre et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

****

P

rès de trois mois était passés. Le temps avait semblé être interminable pour Sakura. Il ne cessait pas de lui parler quand il rentrait le soir. Il voulait toujours la voir jouer du piano, mais elle ne le faisait plus en sa présence désormais, elle ne le voulait plus. Alors elle se contentait de jouer la journée, quand elle en avait le temps, et surtout l'envie. Pour elle, jouer seule et sans aucun spectateur, lui donnait une impression d'apaisement, et de calme. Personne n'avait le droit de l'écouter jouer ses propres partitions.

Son grand-père, lui, était distant envers le jeune homme, et lui parlait très peu. Sakura se trouvait souvent seule avec lui, et plus le temps passait avec lui, et plus elle aimait sa présence. Elle le trouvait très beau, mais Lui et elle n'était pas du même monde.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui. Et lui ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ? Il voulait sans cesse être à ses côtés. Dès qu'il rentrait d'une longue journée, il aimait contempler son visage.

Un soir, alors, qu'elle l'accueillait comme à son habitude, il avait envie de l'entendre jouer. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, il la forcerait. Il avait essuyé tellement de refus qu'il en avait fait une overdose. Mais avant de l'obliger à quoi que se soit, il prit la parole :

- Sakura, Je voudrais vous voir jouer du piano en ma compagnie.

Elle sortie la tête de son livre, et le regarda les yeux ronds. Jouer ? Devant lui ? Encore ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Sans hocher la tête en signe d'approbation ou de négation, elle posa son livre, et se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers. Mais plus rapide, il réussi à lui attraper le bras, et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle, faisant un petit sourire en coin :

- Oh non, Sakura. Ce soir vous ne m'échapperais pas. Je tiens vraiment à vous entendre jouer. Quitte à jouer avec vous. J'attends ça depuis un petit moment. J'ai était patient, mais là, elle est tombé.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait voir son visage empreint à une véritable peur. Était-il tellement méchant ? Il n'avait usé d'aucune méchanceté pourtant. Ou peut-être ses paroles lui avaient parut trop sèche Il dit alors dune voix plus douce :

- S'il vous plait, Sakura... Juste une fois, et après je vous laisserais tranquille. Je vous le promets.

Devait-elle accepter, ou bien alors refuser ? Il était un ennemi après tout. Ce serait une honte que de trahir tous ces pauvres innocents, mort à cause d'eux. Mais, devant ce visage angélique, et cet homme pour qui son coeur battait à présent, ne lui laissait pas grand choix, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors, après un long moment d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Il laissa paraître un sourire en coin, comme à ses habitudes, et la dirigea vers le piano en bois d'ébène. Il la fit s'asseoir et s'assis à ses côtés. Il devait se l'avouer, elle lui plaisait vraiment. Mais en avait-il le droit ? Non... Il ne ferait que la rendre malheureuse. Et puis, il ne le pouvait pas. Si ça se trouvait, il la dégoûtait. Effaçant cette pensée de la tête, il lui fit signe de la main de commencer.

Après un petit soupire, elle le regarda dans les yeux, se détourna, posa ses mains, et commença.

****

I

l avait enfin réussi à la faire jouer. Comme il s'y attendait, elle jouait magnifiquement bien. Son visage était tellement expressif quand elle jouait, comme si elle était dans une autre dimension, meilleur que leur monde actuel. Il avait était emporté par sa mélodie.

Cela changeait tellement des cris qu'il entendait chaque jour. Mais bientôt il lui faudrait partir, il le savait. Il n'allait pas rester ici à vie. Il serait sans doute affecter ailleurs, et jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Mais il s'était promis une chose avant de partir : lui faire savoir ses sentiments à son égard.

Depuis cette soirée, ou elle avait accepté de jouer pour lui, une envie de jouer tous les soirs la prit. Alors ce soir, quand il rentrerait, il la verrait, assise devant le beau piano, lui jouer une de ses nouvelles partitions écrites dans la journée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sans rien laisser paraître de la journée, ou bien avant son départ, elle avait décidé de jouer pour lui.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, qu'elle s'assit devant le piano. Elle avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte, de telle sorte quil puisse l'ouvrir, et l'entendre jouer.

Devant la porte, il allait pour frapper à celle-ci, comme à son habitude, mais fut bien surprit de constater que cette dernière n'était pas fermée à double tour comme tous les soirs. Il poussa donc doucement la porte, et s'engouffra dans le hall. C'est alors qu'il entendit ce qu'il sattendait le moins à entendre : du piano.

Elle jouait ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne jouerait plus pour lui ou devant lui. Où bien alors n'avait-elle pas vue l'heure défiler, et continuait en toute ignorance de jouer, peut-être sans savoir qu'il était enfin rentré. Mais l'histoire de la porte restée ouverte était bien étrange. C'était le grand-père de la jeune fille qui fermait tous les soirs la porte. Était-ce donc elle qui l'avait ouverte à l'insu de son grand-père ? Avait-elle tout prémédité avant son arrivé ? Si c'était le cas, il en était heureux.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha du salon, éclairé par la cheminée et une petite lampe sur le secrétaire. Il n'avait rien allumé dans le couloir ou même à l'entrée, voulant rester dans l'obscurité. Et avec beaucoup de discrétion, il arriva dans la pièce. Elle était dos à lui, et il pouvait voir ses magnifiques cheveux d'une couleur très étrange, s'éparpiller un peu partout sur son dos. Il donnerait tout pour toucher à sa peau, et goûter à ses lèvres. Elle l'attirait de plus en plus.

Elle le savait derrière elle, mais fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et continua. Elle aimait tellement le savoir derrière elle. Elle avait à l'instant envie de le sentir contre elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser. Il était tellement mystérieux, beau Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par le simple mouvement de ses fins doigts.

Ses bras se mouvant aux directions de ses doigts, s'imaginant danser au son de la mélodie.

Il voulait s'approcher d'elle, de plus en plus. Ce qu'il fit. Arrivé derrière son dos, il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sursauter. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra avec douceur :

- Tu es magnifique. Continue, ne t'arrêtes pas.

Après ces paroles, elle se savait entrain de rougir telle une tomate. Mais cela lui allait droit au coeur, et elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. Après sa partition, elle resta devant le piano, en attendent une réaction du beau jeune homme derrière elle.

Enfin, il prit la parole :

- Merci Sakura.

Il l'avait remercié ? Elle sourit, et se leva, pour ensuite se retourner vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Telle était la question qu'elle se posait. Enfin, comme si elle n'était pas maîtresse de son corps, elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme.

A ce contact il ferma directement les yeux pour les rouvrir, et voir qu'elle tentait de dire quelque chose. Il tenta de lire sur ses lèvres, et cru décrire ; "Fermes les yeux, et attend."

- Fermes les yeux et attend ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation. Il le fit donc et attendit. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit tout en approfondissent le baiser qu'elle lui avait offert.

Après cet échange, il rouvrit ses yeux, et fixa ses deux émeraudes. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et murmura :

- Je taime.

****

E

lle n'avait sût quoi répondre Elle lui avait simplement sourit. Elle s'était sentie tellement idiote après cela, n'ayant eu aucune réaction. Il devait bien se rire d'elle. A présent, ils se retrouvaient chaque soir, et durant ces soirées, elle jouait pour lui, sous ses compliments et ses mots doux. Elle l'aimait, mais ne pouvait le lui dire à haute voix, et ce contentait donc de les mimer avec ses lèvres qu'il aimait embrasser. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir sa liaison avec cette jeune femme, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Mais que lui importait à part elle ?

Un jour, il ne partit pas, et expliqua gentiment à Sakura qu'il avait posé une journée, faignant de ne pas en avoir assez, mais qui en faite était pour rester avec elle. Toute heureuse, elle lui avait offert le plus grand de ses sourires. Sourire à laquel il répondit. Il était différent, il n'était pas comme tout ces autres monstres qui passait souvent devant leur maison, ou qui venait souvent chercher Sasuke. Non, il était calme, certes, froid et taciturne, mais doux et attentionné avec elle.

Son grand-père ne savait rien de tout cela bien sûr. La nouvelle le tuerait sans aucun doute, et puis, leur histoire ne lui plairait pas. Donc elle le gardait pour elle, et Sasuke ne lui en avait pas dit un mot non plus. Comme si son vieux grand-père avait besoin d'un choc émotionnel en plus.

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? avait demandé Sasuke à Sakura, alors que celle-ci préparait le déjeuner.

Elle ne s'avait pas trop pour dire la vérité. Elle aurait aimé sortir dehors, prendre l'air en compagnie de Sasuke, mais si l'un des siens les voyait ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient sensés être que colocataire, cela tournerait sûrement très mal. Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se montrer en publique avec lui. Mais comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées, il dit :

- Et si on allait dehors ?

Elle se tourne vers lui, horrifiée. Était-il inconscient ? Ou tout simplement fou ? Elle hoche la tête de gauche à droite avec plus de vivacité quelle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le tue par sa faute. Car oui, une trahison, tel qu'un allemand entretienne une liaison avec une personne ennemie était un crime.

Il fronça les sourcils, et répliqua doucement :

- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir, mais apparemment pas

Elle mima avec ses lèvres ; "Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai peur que l'on nous voit ensemble. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis ." Et il avait bien sûr sût lire sur ses lèvres. Il fit un petit sourire, et lui murmure :

- Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je connais des endroits calmes ou l'on pourra être tranquille.

Elle parut inquiète au départ, mais se laissa bien vite convaincre.

****

I

l avait opté pour une promenade dans les bois. C'était calme comme elle le souhaitait, et il y avait très peu de monde dans ces endroits là. Ils s'étaient tenu main dans la main, tel un vrai couple. Elle avait d'abord été hésitante, mais s'était laissé faire. Il la regardait s'épanouir devant les fleurs et toutes sorte dinsectes qu'ils croisaient. On aurait dit une enfant venant découvrir les joies de la nature. Et il aimait la voir comme cela.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ces moments de bonheurs allait vite être remplacé par des moments de malheurs. Non loin d'eux, deux yeux les fixaient. Mais que faisait Sasuke avec elle ? Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis

- Sasuke souffla la voix, dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ?

****

S

on meilleur ami, Naruto, lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt heures devant un bar du centre. Que lui voulait-il ? D'après Naruto, s'était urgent. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. Il avait prévenu le grand-père de Sakura et celle-ci, qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard.

Arrivé là bas, il demanda à peine arrivé :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir Naruto ?

- A quoi tu joue ? demanda ce dernier sans répondre à la question du jeune homme en face de lui.

- A quoi je joue ? Non mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Cette fille, elle et toi. Vous avez l'air d'être très proche, dit Naruto, la voix froide.

Sasuke resta de marbre, mais au fond de lui, il se posait cette même question ; "Mais comment sait-il pour Sakura et moi ?"

- Comment ? Commença le brun, froidement.

- Hier, dans la forêt, je t'ai vu avec elle. Tu sais, un homme et une femme qui se tiennent la main, c'est un couple pour moi.

- Et comment ce fait-il que tu étais dans ces bois alors que tu étais censé être de garde au port ? répliqua brusquement Sasuke, la colère montant en lui.

- C'était sous les ordres de ton père qui ma fait jurer de te surveiller !

Son père, le faire surveiller ? Il n'était plus un petit garçon bon sang ! Et de quel droit n'était-il pas au courant ? Bien sûr, il aurait de suite désapprouvé le fait qu'on le fasse surveiller, mais comme même.

- Tu ne vas rien lui dire, hein ? demanda soudainement Sasuke, un ton inquiet dans sa voix.

Mais Naruto baissa la tête, l'air honteux.

- Sasuke, je... J'ai fait jurer à ton père de tous lui dire, et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Je suis vraiment désolé.

C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait. Son meilleur ami, le trahir. Et dieu seul sait comment son père a dû réagir en apprenant que son fils entretenait une liaison avec une simple française, le clan adverse. Non, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Et Sakura ? Qu'allait-il lui faire subir ? Lui, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, non, son père serait là pour arranger les choses. Mais elle, elle était en danger. Sasuke se mit à faire demi-tour, ne voulant plus voir de face son meilleur ami. Vraiment ?

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

- Je rentre, répondit Sasuke.

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu risquerais de...

Mais il se tut. Risquer quoi ? Prise dune panique sans nom, Sasuke se retourna vers le blond aux yeux bleus, et lui demanda, menaçant :

- Je risquerais quoi ?

- Je... Ton père est venu ici, Sasuke.

- Ne me dis pas que

- Si.

Il allait le tuer, il ne savait pas comment et quand exactement, mais il allait tuer cet homme en face de lui. Mais avant cela, il se mit à courir. Il devait voir ce qui se passait là bas. La voir elle, si elle allait bien. La pianiste qu'il aimait. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Arrivé dans la cour, le souffle saccadé, il vit les lumières de la maison allumés, et devant la porte, une voiture grise, élégante, trônant au milieu de l'allée.

****

S

on père était là...? Non, il ne pouvait pas être déjà là. Il continua de courir, et entra en trombe dans la maison. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pétrifié d'effroi. Du sang ! Non. Dans le salon, un vieil homme était étendu par terre. Le grand-père de Sakura, le vieil homme qui l'avait logé... Étendu, mort sur le sol. A ses côtés, le magnifique piano d'ébène était détruit en mille morceaux, et les pièces qui le ornais jonché à présent le sol.

Un grand pincement au coeur le prit : L'instrument tant chéri par la femme qu'il aimait. Et là, en face de lui, un homme, d'une élégance manifestement grande, et qui lui ressemblait en quelques points, la tenait elle.

Sakura avait le visage tuméfié de bleus, et ses joues ruisselait de larmes qu'elle navait pas put retenir. Il avait tué son grand-père, alors que celui-ci n'avait aucune défense. Et... La douleur déchirante que subissait son coeur devant les morceaux éparpillés sur le sol de son magnifique piano. Le dernier cadeau offert par son père, et ce dernier cadeau qui la rattachait à lui. Et là, devant elle, se trouvait l'homme quelle aimait. Du regard, elle le supplia de cesser ce massacre.

Son père, toujours devant lui, tenant fermement Sakura, la menaçant d'une arme à feu, dit froidement à son fils :

- Bonsoir, Sasuke. Alors comme ça on prend du bon temps avec des moins que rien ?

- Je vous interdis de dire du mal d'elle ! cria hors de lui Sasuke, les poings serrés, le visage empreint à une vraie colère que Sakura ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Comme c'est touchant Tu as bien changé mon fils. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand cette jeune femme ne sera plus là, tu reviendras à la raison.

Le mot fit un choc à Sakura. Alors c'était son père ? Elle se disait bien que certains traits caractéristiques des Uchiwa étaient bien présents, mais jamais elle n'aurait fait le lien entre Sasuke et cet homme cruel, odieux... Tellement différent de son fils.

Quand son père avait fait allusion à faire disparaître la jeune femme qu'il aimait, une colère sans nom monta encore plus en lui.

- Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal, père, ou je ne réponds plus de moi. Et ce, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Je prends le risque.

- Tu divagues mon cher fils. Tu la verras mourir devant tes yeux, et après cela fait, tu épouseras une belle femme digne de toi que ta mère et moi avons trouvé.

- Non père... Il en est hors de question...

Mais il ne vit rien. Son père fit un signe de tête à quelque chose que lui seul devait voir. Puis soudain, il ne vit plus rien.

****

U

ne semaine était passée depuis la trahison de Naruto et l'arrivé de son père. Ils étaient retournés en Allemagne, accompagné de Sakura qui n'avait eu droit qu'à un voyage très mauvais. Malgré les protestations de Sasuke, la jeune femme avait eu le droit à des coups de fouets et mangeait très peu.

Sasuke avait été obligé de rester enfermé dans l'un de ses bureaux de leur manoir. Sa chambre communiquait à côté. Il n'avait pas revu Sakura depuis. L'image du piano détruit lui faisait mal... Et elle lui manquait. Il voulait la revoir. Il n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelle de Naruto. Peut-être était-il toujours en France.

Lorsque son père entra dans sa chambre, un matin pluvieux, et lui annonça qu'il comptait faire exécuter Sakura, Sasuke entra dans une rage quasi hystérique, demandant à son père de l'épargner et qu'il ne chercherait plus à la voir, et qu'il irait même jusqu épouser la femme que ses parents avaient choisis pour le lui donné comme épouse. Et avait même menacé de se tuer après, si la femme qu'il aimait venait à disparaitre de ce monde. Car en plus de savoir que son aimée allait mourir, son père lui avait fait savoir qu'il était obligé d'assister à l'exécution de Sakura qui se tiendrait le lendemain au couché du soleil, par fusillade.

Il avait supplié son père de le laisser revoir Sakura une dernière fois. Pas miracle, ce dernier accepta qu'il aille la voir le soir même, pensant que c'était une visite d'adieu.

****

E

lle avait froid dans ce cachot humide. Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Une semaine qu'elle pleure presque tout le temps la mort de son grand-père... Elle en voulait à Sasuke d'être entrée dans sa vie, mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Elle aurait voulu le revoir au moins une dernière fois. Elle mangeait peu, et restait dans l'obscurité. Elle aurait au moins voulu le revoir une dernière fois. On lui avait fait savoir quelle serait mise à mort le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pensant quelle serait mieux loin de ce monde infâme.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, et une silhouette entra, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Il était là. Il était venu la voir elle. Il se précipita et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, humant avec envie son odeur. Et là, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter lui.

Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il releva son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. Non, il ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle. Elle était tout pour lui. Et si elle mourrait, il mourrait lui aussi.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il, caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune captive.

- Je t'aime aussi , avait-elle mimé, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

****

I

ls s'étaient unis dans cette cellule. Il le voulait et elle aussi. Et maintenant ? Il était aux côtés de son père, faisant face à un champ de tir. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça

Elle se trouvait là, devant eux, les yeux rouges, le regard fixe sur son amour. Cette soirée avait été magique. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait, même au-delà de la mort.

Des soldats étaient à présent devant elle, fusil à la main. Elle était adossée contre un mur de briques gris. Et elle n'était pas seule. D'autres détenus allaient mourir avec elle. Certains pleurait, d'autre restait silencieux, attendant qu'on leur tir dessus. Elle non, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle voulait rester droite devant lui. Pleurer rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour lui comme pour elle.

Enfin, le père de Sasuke sadressa à ce dernier :

- Ordonne l'ordre de tirer.

Son fils se tourna vers lui, le visage pâle, les yeux cernés :

- Je refuse d'ordonner ce massacre.

Son père le regarda comme si son fils était devenu fou. Jamais il n'avait subit telle humiliation devant le refus de son fils, sous l'oeil de ses soldats. Et comme si de rien n'était, il dit d'une froide et sans émotions :

- Très bien, mais crois moi Sasuke que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr père, finit par dire dans un murmure, tout de même audible, Sasuke, les yeux baissés.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à son fils, qui lui s'était éloigné de lui de quelques pas, il fixa ses soldats et cria d'une voix forte :

- Tirez !

Il n'avait rien pût faire, à part la voir mourir sous ses yeux. Juste avant que son père ne prononce de mot fatidique, elle le fixa de ses deux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, malgré les larmes qui coulait, et put lire sur ses lèvres ses simple mots, oui simple, mais tellement beaux ; Je 'taime . Et là, sans faire attention à qui pouvait le voir où pas, il laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues blafardes, ses deux onyx fixant toujours l'amour de sa vie, étendue au sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

****

L

e jour même, au même endroit, gisait un corps sans vie. Il s'était tué par amour pour elle, tout simplement. Il avait préféré mourir avec elle, que de vivre sans elle. Il n'avait pas réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'il la revoie... Et le seul moyen était de la rejoindre, une simple balle dans la tête. Il la reverrait, sa pianiste... Oh oui, il en était sûr, car ils étaient à présent liés. Et il savait qu'il la retrouverait, assise devant un magnifique piano d'ébène orné de décors doré, un immense sourire ornant ses douces lèvres rosées, jouant sa mélodie préférée : celle qu'elle lui avait dédiée.

*~*~*FIN*~*~*


End file.
